a cup of coffee needs bite' of macaroons
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Soonyoung adalah lawan alami Jihoon. Jika dia adalah cahaya, maka Jihoon bayangan. Tersembunyi, butuh untuk diterangi. (SOONHOON/Ficlet/Fluff)


_svt © pledis  
sunhun, au-setting, ficlet_

 _warning: genderbend!hun_

* * *

 **a cup of coffee needs bite' of macaroons.**

* * *

Sejak dulu, Soonyoung tidak pernah menjadi pemilih.

Dia tumbuh sebagai anak yang permisif dan gampang berbaur hanya dengan sedikit sapaan. Banyak yang senang berteman dengannya karena Soonyoung pintar mengambil hati. Oleh karena itu juga, dia sering menjadi penengah di antara teman-temannya yang sering berkonfrontasi.

Beranjak masuk sekolah tingkat atas, Soonyoung masih belum berubah.

Jihoon adalah lawan alaminya.

Bukan dalam artian buruk; tapi lebih pada mereka ada di dunia yang berbeda. Apabila Soonyoung cahaya, Jihoon adalah bayangan. Dia adalah bulan dan menunggu untuk diterangi.

Sebenarnya, Jihoon bukan gadis yang terlalu tertutup. Dia menyenangi mode, dia datang ke tempat makan yang jadi rekomendasi, dia punya teman. Hanya saja, kepribadiannya yang hanya bisa dekat dengan beberapa orang membuatnya langsung dicap introvert.

Jihoon tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan mereka yang tidak menyukainya; tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka membuatnya terganggu oleh pandangan yang dilempar padanya, apabila dia sedang jalan berdua dengan Soonyoung.

"Ji? Kok, diam saja. Aku sedang bertanya."

Dia terlonjak saat Soonyoung menggenggam tangannya sebelum dia jatuh tersandung. "Tuh, kan. Hampir saja. Kalau tadi tidak kupegangi kamu pasti berguling ke bawah tangga." Soonyoung berkata, nadanya mengomel sebab dia khawatir. "Melamun kenapa, sih?"

Jihoon buru-buru melepas tangan Soonyoung darinya, "Maafkan aku, Kak. Cuma sedang berpikir kecil, jadi kurang fokus."

Soonyoung mendengus, "Oke. Lain kali kalau mau melamun cari waktunya yang tepat."

"Ah he he," Jihoon tertawa hambar.

"Lalu," Soonyoung menyambar, "ke mana aku harus mengantar? Ini sudah lantai tiga, kan."

Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya, hingga badannya ikut bergoyang, "Sepertinya cukup di sini saja, toh aku sudah tahu letak ruang kesehatannya."

Soonyoung menatapnya sebentar sebelum berbalik dan menuruni tangga kembali ke kelas. "Baiklah. Hati-hati."

* * *

Selepas kemarin, yang benci padanya jadi seperti berlipat-lipat banyaknya.

Jihoon bolak-balik ke toilet dan kelas untuk membersihkan mejanya yang dicoret-coret dengan tulisan macam-macam.

Dia tahu; Soonyoung memang banyak diincar. Gadis di kelasnya termasuk yang terdepan. Belum lagi, mereka paling tidak suka mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jihoon diperhatikan.

Beruntung guru jam pertamanya tidak masuk mengajar, jadi Jihoon punya waktu tambahan untuk tidak mengeluh dan menghapus tulisan di meja.

Beberapa saat dia berkutat, seseorang datang mendobrak pintu.

Atensi seisi kelas beralih dan alangkah terkejut Jihoon menemukan Soonyoung, berjalan terburu ke arahnya dengan kemarahan ditahan di wajah. (Padahal dia selalu tersenyum.)

"Jangan dikira aku diam karena tidak tahu." Laki-laki itu berkata. "Kalian selalu menjahili Jihoon di belakangku, bukannya?"

Jihoon tersentak, sebab dia mendengar Soonyoung marah untuknya. Dia menahan laki-laki itu untuk meneruskan dan dia ditatap penuh tanya, "Kenapa? Kan, kamu sudah dikerjai mereka. Dan kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Jangan ribut-ribut, Kak. Kelas lain sedang ada pelajaran. Mungkin juga kelasmu." Jihoon berucap pelan. Dia melap tangannya ke rok lalu menyentuh bahu Soonyoung, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Di sini aku mencoba membelamu dan kamu malah bertingkah naif. Kamu itu terlalu baik atau memang bodoh, Jihoon?"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Soonyoung tidak pernah datang ke kelasnya lagi ataupun menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama.

Orang-orang di kelasnya masih mencibir tapi sudah tidak mengerjainya lebih jauh.

Jihoon merasa damai. Tidak perlu rendah diri untuk dilihat dan juga tidak harus membuat alasan yang bagus untuk bisa menolak Soonyoung yang terlalu keras kepala. Di pihak lain, dia juga merasa sepi, karena Soonyoung sudah tidak mencandai atau menjemputnya.

Jadi, besoknya dia bangun agak pagi dan meluncur ke dapur untuk memasak bekal tambahan. Itu akan dia berikan pada Soonyoung sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah semua, maksud Soonyoung adalah positif untuk membuat yang menjahilinya berhenti.

"Kak."

Jihoon memanggil ketika Soonyoung tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di sudut lorong lantai dua.

Soonyoung terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan mereka, dan Jihoon sempat mendengar siulan iseng kakak kelasnya yang lain.

("Cie. Enak ya yang punya pacar adik kelas. Sudah imut, kelihatannya polos lagi. Kaupelet bagaimana, tuh anak, hah?"

"Sialan. Mana ada begitu. Lagipula dia bukan pacarku."

"Belum kan, belum. Nyatakan segera. Kalau tidak buru-buru, jangan salahkan kalau kutikung."

"Sini kujotos dulu, mau?")

"Jadi, kenapa?" Soonyoung bertanya langsung setelah mereka berada cukup jauh dari orang-orang.

Jihoon mengulurkan bekalnya, "Aku minta maaf untuk yang terakhir."

Soonyoung memalingkan wajah, "Kupikir kamu sudah tidak butuh berteman denganku."

Jihoon menjadi kurang yakin. Tangannya gemetar dan saat matanya nyaris berkaca-kaca, Soonyoung malah tertawa. "Duh. Kamu ini gampang sekali dikerjai. Aku hanya bercanda."

Bagaimanapun, Jihoon tidak bisa kesal dan hanya tertawa paksa.

"Omong-omong, apa ini?"

"A-ah, ya, ini bekal untukmu."

"Tapi aku barusan makan."

"T-tidak apa-apa jika tidak mau," Jihoon memotong cepat, "Kakak juga boleh saja memberikannya pada temanmu jika ingin. Lagipula, masakanku belum tentu enak."

Soonyoung berkerut dahi, kemudian menyembur, "Tidak." dengan kenakak-kanakan.

"Um?"

"Enak saja diberikan ke orang. Ini dibuat untukku, jadi harus aku yang makan." Soonyoung berkata, "Trims, ya. Aku yakin rasanya pasti enak, yang membuat saja indah dilihat."

Jihoon merasa perutnya disentuh bulu-bulu entah kenapa.

* * *

Lalu, hanya dengan satu kotak bekal mereka kembali menjadi dekat.

Tidak mengherankan juga, karena pada dasarnya Soonyoung tidak benar-benar marah dan dia melakukan itu hanya untuk iseng. (Kesenangan tersendiri melihat Jihoon menjadi panik.)

Jihoon sudah menebak, Soonyoung yang telah menjadi biasa berarti mereka akan kembali pulang ke rumah sama-sama.

Laki-laki itu bersandar ke loker menyimpan sepatu, dan mengeluh, "Laaamaaaa." ketika Jihoon melihatnya bahkan dari jauh.

Dia kemudian minggir saat Jihoon akan menukar sepatunya dengan alas kaki di loker, "Sudah sejak kapan Kakak menunggu di sini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada beberapa jam karena kamu keluar kelas sebelum perutku lapar."

"Berlebihan, bukannya?" Jihoon menatap datar.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Mau menemaniku makan?"

"H-heh?"

"Ayoo. Kujamin kamu suka. Makanannya enak-enak, lho."

Jihoon hanya bisa menyeimbangkan langkah besar-besar Soonyoung yang menarik tangannya. Kemudian, dia berhenti dan melepas tangan Soonyoung ketika mereka tiba di pertigaan di mana salah satunya menuju ke stasiun. Di sana ada gerombolan gadis yang masih menaruh dendam padanya, dan Jihoon merasa tidak bagus jika dia terus berlari bersama Soonyoung sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Soonyoung bertanya. Napas terengah-engah karena dia nyaris tersandung ketika Jihoon melepas tangannya tiba-tiba. "Kamu berubah pikiran? Tidak boleh pulang lebih larut?"

Jihoon menatap sepatunya, menggeleng singkat. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa? Kamu ingin pergi ke restoran lain?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh."

"Kak." Jihoon memanggil. Ada jeda beberapa lama dan Soonyoung menunggu seperti nyaris gila. Suara Jihoon selanjutnya terlalu pelan, tapi karena mereka berada dalam jarak dekat, itu cukup jelas untuk didengar Soonyoung. "... Apa kamu tidak risih?"

"Risih?"

"Hm-mm."

"Risih kenapa, ya?"

Jihoon menarik napas, yang mana jarang sekali dia begitu, lalu memandang Soonyoung, "Karena kamu harus berjalan denganku yang berbeda denganmu."

"Nah. Aku jadi tambah tidak paham."

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuh, "Sesekali, dengarlah apa yang gadis lain katakan setelah aku selesai jalan denganmu. Mereka selalu berkata, kenapa harus aku dan bukan orang yang lebih baik. Aku tahu, aku juga merasa timpang, terkadang. Tapi aku memang senang kalau bersama Kakak."

"..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"... Tidak perlu kamu perhatikan apa yang mereka katakan. Yang tahu bagaimana cuma kamu dan aku. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya." Soonyoung berucap.

"Tapi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus aku ...," Jihoon menggigit bibir, "bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak merasa aneh."

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kamu bisa paham, Jihoon?"

Jihoon tambah putar otak. "Sekarang aku bingung."

"Kenapa tidak mengerti juga?" Soonyoung menatapnya. Jihoon hanya menelengkan kepala tak paham. "Aduh."

"..."

"Aku suka padamu. Itulah kenapa aku tidak keberatan untuk bersama walaupun mereka bilang kamu tidak cukup untukku. Tapi buat apa, sepanjang aku suka bersamamu aku tidak butuh yang lain-lainnya."

"... Kenapa. Kenapa Kakak bisa suka padaku ..."

"Kalau kamu tanya padaku, jujur aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti." Soonyoung berkata. "Aku hanya menyukaimu. Sesederhana itu."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

karna pakem pangeran x upik abu itu bakal g pernah sepi dilirik dan kupikir g salah juga jadiin sunhun bahan percobaan #woi. sebenernya karakterisasinya kurang cocok sama tsun!jihun tapi ta apalah semuanya di ff bisa dimaklum (y)

ps: hai aku kembali haha.  
pss: recently, aku ngebayangin sterne dibukuin ... tapi sapa yg mau beli dah  
psss: liburan sbntr lagi ;;


End file.
